Splitting the Boundaries of the Universe
by Alexis Davidavich
Summary: By the age of 13 Link had already saved Hyrule and Termina from destruction.Now 18 he roams the land making the rounds of his many“girlfriends”.However when a new evil threatens, Link must enlist the help of a new ally that is out of his world, literally.


_Fair warning, people. This is a crossover fic. Oh, And I don't own anything that is owned by Nintendo or whoever owns whatever else I decide to use in the course of this story._

--

Splitting the Boundaries of the Universe

_Chapter 1_

_The Morning After_

Link woke with a splitting headache. He tried opening his eyes, but they hurt, so he closed them again. He tried remembering what would have caused such pain, but his mind was too cloudy to think of it at the moment. After a few moments, he tried opening his eye again. They still hurt, but he forced them to stay open. As he looked around, searching for some hint as to his current location, he found that he was in a world of blurred colors; like a badly painted landscape. It took a few moments, but he eventually realized that it wasn't the world that was blurry, but his eyesight. That wasn't good.

Link blinked a few times to get his sight to clear. As it did, he realized that he wasn't at home like he should have been. Instead, he was on the ground, surrounded by grass. He heard a familiar neighing as he looked around. Well, Epona was there, at least. That meant he could have a quick getaway if he needed it. As he looked around, however, he was relieved to see that he wouldn't. He had passed out in the middle of Romani Ranch. Now he remembered.

He had been out drinking all night at the milk bar in Clock Town. Ruto had insisted on it. She wanted a night alone with her "fiancée". That didn't turn out as planned, however. She had even planned on taking Link out of their own reality, just to have him to herself. Well, that part had worked, obviously. However, they had run into Malon on the way there, and she insisted on going with them, not willing to let Ruto be alone with Link. Link hadn't minded at all, but Ruto wasn't too happy about it.

They had arrived at the milk bar, and had bought a few rounds. Link and Malon were starting to feel it, but Ruto was already gone. In general, royalty didn't stand up to hard drinks very well. Except Zelda, but she was scary. . . . That night was another story all together. Anyway, back to the memory at hand, they had already gone a few rounds when Cremia walked in from the back door, presumably from a nighttime delivery. Link had found this very interesting. He had taken Malon to Termina before, but, to his knowledge, she had never met Cremia or Romani. It was an assumption that had been confirmed by the look on Malon's face when she saw Cremia. She couldn't believe it. Link had told her that the people in Termina paralleled some of the people in Hyrule, but she had no idea. What had made the encounter even more weird for her was that Cremia looked about ten years older than her. It was like looking into the future. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. She was going to age well, apparently.

Cremia stayed with them and even bought a few rounds. Then she offered to let them all spend the night at her ranch, which both Link and Malon gratefully accepted, as neither of them liked the idea of carrying an unconscious Ruto all the way back to Zora's Domain in Hyrule. So, they piled Ruto's sleeping form in the back of Cremia's cart, and enjoyed the drunken ride back to Romani Ranch. Once there, they left Ruto in the cart, and made their way inside. Or, at least, they had tried to, but ended up stumbling and falling all over each other on the ground. They had made the best of it, however, and Link had the pleasure of falling asleep between two very satisfied Malons. It had been a good thing Zelda wasn't there. She was scary.

Link replayed the events of the previous night in his head again. They were worth replaying. However, something was bothering him. Something nagging at the back of his mind that he couldn't identify. He vaguely wondered where the girls were, as they were no longer to either side of him. Oh, well. They would find their way back to his side eventually. Something wasn't right; something didn't add up. Where was Ruto? Assuming she was awake, too, she should be whining to him right about now that she couldn't believe he didn't include her in last night's activities. Though, she had been affected worse than anyone else by the drinks, so she might not be up yet. He glanced over at the cart. There was no sign of Ruto there, either. That was odd. Oh, well, they were probably all inside. Epona neighed again, and it sent a chill down Link's spine. The nagging got a little worse. Link still couldn't identify it, though, so he ignored it. At least Zelda wasn't there. She didn't like it Link did things like this. She was scary. . .

Wait. He didn't remember bringing Epona to Termina with him. . .

Link slowly looked over at Epona, What he saw made his blood run cold. Leaning up against the red coated mare was the source of all Link's fears. Zelda, holding her arms crossed on her chest, her white and purple dress flowing down to her shoes, stared at Link with a gaze that would make Darunia flinch. It wasn't an angry look, nor was it a worried look, nor even a hurt look. It wasn't any kind of bad look at all, at least to those who didn't know her. In fact, those only familiar with the side of her that she presented to the public would find the look she gave Link quite pleasant. The grin she wore and the intensity her eyes had promised the most wonderful things. "Hello, Link," She said in the most smooth, delectable, and enticing voice Link had ever heard. This was not going to be a good day.


End file.
